


Maybe a Little

by LaraBaker101



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, The Mentalist Season 1 episode 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraBaker101/pseuds/LaraBaker101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tag to season 1 episode 3 where Jane admits he feels soft for the grieving widow. Is it just me or was Lisbon a little jealous? read and review and let me know what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe a Little

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a little one shot about the scene in season 1 episode 3, where Jane says he's feeling a little soft for the grieving widow. I personally think Lisbon was a little jealous at hearing this. What do you think? Please let me know what you think by leaving a review.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist or any of Bruno Heller's ideas.

"Looks like Sands was bust alright, he used to ne huge but made some really bad calls in IT." Lisbon began as she slowly paced. "Over the past five years his business has dwindled down to almost nothing no clients, no income, their inditements and conjunctions and a whole nightmare coming just down the road." Lisbon said to her team.

"Strange thing is until a couple of weeks ago there was ten million dollars in his personal accounts in cash, bonds, and stocks," Cho chipped in from where he was sitting. "Most of it deposited over the last year."

"His business is dead for years, where do you get ten million from?" Rigsby asked with a puzzled look.

"More importantly where is it now?" Van Pelt asked.

"That's what his killers wanted to know." Cho said to his boss. "Hey are you sure the widow doesn't know where it is?" Cho asked as he leaned forward and looked towards Jane.

Jane seemed to have been daydreaming, but answered nonetheless, "No, she's genuinely broke and genuinely scared."

"You're not soft on her are you?" Lisbon asked curiously.

"No," Jane said. "Maybe a little. We need to talk to the lawyer..." Jane began but was interrupted by a somewhat angry/jealous Lisbon.

"Bennett," Lisbon said, "We need to talk to him you need to stay well away." Lisbon added. "Did you just say maybe a little?" she asked curiously.

"She's a gorgeous, grieving widow of course maybe a little." Jane said.

Lisbon was a little taken aback at Jane admitting that he was attracted to the widow.

"Don't worry, it's not gonna affect my work, I'm a law enforcement professional yeesh." Jane said as he lay down on his couch, letting out a soft whistle when he was comfortable.

Lisbon had to admit that she was a little jealous, but carried on with her job anyway.

After the case...

Lisbon was sitting in her office in front of her laptop filling out some electronic paper work that her annoying consultant had caused for her. She let out a deep sigh as she leaned back in her chair and rolled her neck around a bit. As she sat forward again, the cause for the pain in her neck, (no pun intended) walked through her door.

"Hey Lisbon," Jane said as he walked over to Lisbon's couch and plopped down on it.

"Why can't you just sleep on your own couch?" Lisbon asked with a sigh.

"I thought I'd keep you company." Jane said from the couch.

"Yeah well, how do you know I wasn't just about to leave?" Lisbon asked trying to avoid staying in the room with Jane.

"Because none of your things are packed away, and you always stay late to finish your paper work." Jane said with a little smirk.

"Fine," Lisbon said under her breath.

They were sitting in silence for a while as Lisbon was busy filling out the reports and Jane was feigning sleep once again.

"So," Lisbon finally began after a while. "Did you really have a soft spot for the widow or were you just saying that to win the bet between you, Cho, and Rigsby?" Lisbon asked.

"What bet?" Jane asked innocently from where he was lying.

"Oh please, I know you made a bet that you could seduce any woman at the funeral and you were given the widow."

Jane couldn't resist the opportunity to gloat about his superior flirting skills. "Either you're jealous, or you think I don't know how to seduce a woman so thoroughly that she is left speechless in my presence."

Lisbon scoffed at Jane's theory as she replied, "Oh please, like you could to that."

"Oh contraire Lisbon," Jane began as he stood up from the couch and came over to Lisbon's desk. "I've charmed my fair share of lady's and very few of them protested." Jane added as he leaned forward with his hands on the front of Lisbon's desk.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Lisbon asked cautiously in a low voice.

"Maybe a little." Jane said in a low, husky voice.

Lisbon could slowly feel all rational thoughts leaving her head as she got lost in Jane's beautiful sea blue eyes. They both started to lean forward slowly until their lips were inches apart. If either one of them moved just a little they would be kissing.

Jane decided that he would have the satisfaction of being the first to initiate the kiss. Jane leaned the last little way and as soon as his lips came into contact with Lisbon's, they both felt like there was a fireworks show right there in that room.

The kiss soon became heated and neither one wanted to stop, but Lisbon being the 'by the book' cop she was pulled away first.

They looked into each other's eyes and Lisbon quickly said, "It's unprofessional."

Jane stood up straight and said, "Then why don't we leave the office."

Lisbon seemed to think it over a little and replied, "Fine, let's go."

Jane gave his charming smile as he helped Lisbon start to pack up her things.

The two walked out hand in hand as it was only them left in the CBI. As soon as they were in the elevator Jane said, "See, I told you I could seduce any woman speechless."

The last thing heard before the elevator doors shut was a distinct 'Ow' that came from Jane as soon as Lisbon's hand came into contact with his arm.


End file.
